


Gifts

by Live



Series: Strifehart Winter Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, They're Still Learning To Admit Things, strifehartWinterWeek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Day 2 of Strifehart Winterweek 2017: Christmas Present or MusicalThere always seems to be more presents and cards to buy every year and now Cloud has a boyfriend to add to that list...





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Super exciting and original title this time (I am bad at naming things XD)

It seems like every years there’s someone new to buy gifts for. Cloud can remember there was a time when he would buy (steal from some neighbours’ garden) some flowers for his Mother and that was Christmas. Then he met Zack and that was another gift. Then he and Tifa had reconnected and he fell into Aerith’s life and... Well it had been an uncontrolled rollercoaster of connections Cloud somehow had maintained.

Sure, some people he only needed to send a Christmas card to and their relationship was stable for another year (his favourite was either Ester; the two of them had taken to sending Chocobo themed cards to each other over the years or Reno; the two sending passive aggressive/full out mocking Christmas cards to each other). But, then there were the actual close friends and relatives in his life. They were difficult.

He always started with Yuffie’s, her gift (traditionally Materia at this point) was easy to locate, but always a task to get. Sometimes the rare Yuffie tier Materia was locked behind winning some ridiculous game at the Golden Saucer and sometimes it was being guarded by a whole host of monsters. Cloud would succeed in getting it either way, but it would take time, so it was always best to start with Yuffie.

Tifa’s gift had always been a problem. All she asked for was for Cloud to be home, which sure he would be, but it was never a gift. He always had to resort to stereotypical feminine gifts, because Tifa refused to actually confess what she wanted. For the most part that was alright, Tifa would smile happily, but it was nothing compared to the way her eyes lit up the year he made a gamble and got her wrestling tickets. Why couldn’t Tifa just straight up ask for something a little pricier than Cloud being Home?

Though, talking about being home for Christmas. Marlene’s gift was the most fun for Cloud. All she wanted was her Dad Home and Cloud was more than happy to drag Barret back from the other side of the world with a cute pink bow wrapped around his neck. Barret would grumble the entire time, just for the sake of it, but the two of them knew how grateful the man was every year Cloud presented him to Marlene with an exaggerated flourish.

And honestly the rest of his friends and family were equally awkward. Vincent insisting he wanted nothing (and sometimes flying off the radar). Cid only asking for cigarettes (which were easy to obtain, but for Christmas?). Reeves asking for any potential gifts for him to be donated to charity (which was sweet and Cloud couldn’t fault him for it even if he tried). Nanaki insisting Christmas wasn’t a tradition for him (while still visiting them in Midgar and getting everyone gifts himself). It was just a mess every year, a glorious mess Cloud wouldn’t ever want to miss.

But, this year he had an extra gift to give. One that involved him traveling all the way to Balamb. One that had him grinning in anticipation. 

“Cloud?” Squall had questioned, caught off guard. He hadn’t expected to see Cloud for a while, the two of their schedules claiming neither of them being free for a month or so.

“Surprised?” Cloud had asked, strolling into his boyfriend’s office. Technically he shouldn’t be allowed to just walk in without Squall’s prior knowledge, but Squall’s friends were always happy to bend the rules to annoy/help Squall (and Cloud can’t remember the last time he actually followed the rules).

“Which of them let you in?” Squall asked, trying to play strict commander (and not fooling anyone).

Cloud shrugged noncommittally, grin ever present. He placed the wrapped up Christmas gift before him.

Squall raise a brow in question as Cloud plopped into the seat in front of his desk. “You’re here on a delivery?”

“Nah, just giving you your Christmas gift now,” the ‘seeing as you won’t take any time off’ goes unsaid, but not unheard. They’ve had this argument before, but Squall refuses to take breaks for holidays and Cloud knows when not to push too hard.

“I... I don’t have anything for you...” Squall admits, he hadn’t expected Cloud to give him anything after he insisted he wouldn’t spend the day at 7th Heaven.

“It’s fine,” Cloud shrugs, it wasn’t like he brought gifts to be receive them in turn after all.

Squall leans forward to open it before letting his hands fall on the desk. “Did you want me to open it now or on Christmas?”

“Now,” he wouldn’t be denied seeing the man’s face when he opened the present. His grin increased at the thought.

“It’s not a bomb is it?” Squall asks, his fingers trailing along the edge of the wrapping. 

“Why would I give you a bomb for Christmas?” It was at times like these Cloud remembers what a pair the two of them are. He also can’t help but question who let either of them be in any position of leadership.

“You’ve got a maniacal gleam in your eyes,” Squall says with a smirk. “Who’s to say you’re not an assassin disguised as my ridiculous boyfriend?”

“Stop stalling.”

With a put upon sigh, Squall goes and opens the best gift he’s ever received. A gift he’s pretty sure he can’t visually react to without having to answer some questions he was advised to avoid. But... how should he react then...

“You know it’s cute how you think you can hide your Triple Triad obsession,” he hears Cloud speak and blinks rapidly to focus on the man.

Cloud’s leaning his cheek on one of his hands, his grin lighting up his distinguished features. And did Squall just hear right... “I don’t have an obsession.”

“I’ve been in your room Squall,” Cloud’s smug. “Only a dedicated fan would have that many cards.”

“I thought I hid those,” he mutters (and that makes Cloud raise his brow, is Squall actually embarrassed of his love of Triple Triad?).

“Why would you hide them?” Cloud asks, honestly stumped, like Cloud has any pretence to judge anyone.

“I once almost ruined a mission, because I stopped to play Triple Triad,” he admits and Cloud has to stop the laughter, because Squall looks genuinely distraught. “Everyone said the only way our relationship would work is if I kept that secret. No one expected the hero of Gaia would even be interested in someone as antisocial as me, let alone someone addicted enough to Triple Triad to almost let the world end for it.”

“We went Chocobo racing instead of fighting Sephiroth for a while. I have a life time pass to Golden Saucer, which is where I won you this,” Cloud taps the gift he had purchased. “Hero of Gaia wouldn’t call himself much of a hero. Aerith or Zack deserve that a little more I think.”

“I... You sure you don’t mind? I may force you to play a game with me now you know,” Squall admits. It was something Rinoa had hated when they had dated, she had said it was cute at first (just like Cloud just did), but it had led to arguments in the end.

“I’ve never played Triple Triad,” Cloud admitted. “But, I am the undefeated champion at the Golden Saucer, I’m sure I can pick it up.”

Later that very evening Selphie had peeked in, curious on how the surprise had worked out only to find Squall and Cloud playing Triple Triad. It wasn’t what she was expecting to see (not what Cloud has expected from what he told her earlier), but she couldn’t help but smile. It was good to see Squall happy with someone who could deal with his rare eccentricity.

Even later, when Christmas Day rolls around, Squall would actually take the day off work and enter 7th Heaven for the first time. He’d be made to celebrate a holiday he had avoided for a while and spend the day relaxing with Cloud. They’d play some Triple Triad (and Squall will enjoy teaching Denzel how to play) and then when the night’s almost over Squall will reluctantly hand over his gift for Cloud.

It’ll be a leather jacket (because Cloud needed to start actually wearing motorbike sensible clothes for once in his life) and Squall won’t think it’s anything nearly as good as the limited edition Triple Triad figurine Cloud got him, but... well Cloud will think the world of it (and maybe that is enough).

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do Musical (cause I love Musicals and their music, but I just kept debating which Musical to focus on and I just couldn't think of a decent one that these two would either be interested in/match the kind of people they are, so I caved and went with Christmas Present instead XD). Hope you guys enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! And for those who don't celebrate: HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF THE YEAR!!!!!


End file.
